Blind Faith
by Findel
Summary: Halloween Fic. Zelgadis witnesses Lina and Gourry together as a couple. He loses control and attacks Gourry before regaining control and running away. Months later he has found a cure lead only to be met by Xellos and an offer from the trickster priest
1. It Begins

**Blind Faith**

**Prologue**

**It Begins**

* * *

Well, here's my go at a Halloween fic this year. This will be something I will be working on throughout the month of October and the finish should be out on the 31st.

A/N: I must give a great big thank you to Chibi-Kaz for helping me come up with the idea for this fic.

* * *

He breathed heavily as he moved the large boulder out of the way. As the large rock was moved out of the way an opening in the mountain side became visible. With one last push he forced the boulder off to the side and sighed before saying, "Finally...this will finally be over."

Zelgadis smiled as he began his trek down the dark passageways of the cave. He moved in the dark silently as he could see without the need of a torch. 'One of the pluses of being part mazuko,' he thought as he continued to snake through the cave without a sound.

The cavern's inside was dark with the feeling of midnight about it. The pitch of the atmosphere was oppressive with a feeling of wet, damp, and stagnant air hanging about the path. The feeling of being watched entered Zelgadis' mind as he continued through the dank hole with unwavering fervor. After another hour of searching he came to a door that was carved out of rock. He moved up to the door and pushed but it did not budge. He glared at the offending object before he backed up and moved forward quickly. He checked the door with his shoulder just to hear some of the rock cracking. Zelgadis gritted his teeth as he stood there for a while and thought of ways to open the door. After a moment he backed up some more and took off at inhuman speed. He rushed at the door before shouting, "You're in my way," before leaping at the door.

He smashed right through the cracked door with his lunging shoulder check. His body automatically reacted and tucked into a roll position as he started to fall. He hit the ground with the back of his shoulder and rolled on the floor until he stopped at the other side. He stood and brushed himself off as he looked back at the door and thought, 'I won't let anything get in my way again,' while an image of a redheaded sorceress flashed in his memory.

Zelgadis shook his head to free him from the memory. It was not his place to daydream about a girl he could never have. It only mattered that he get what he came for and leave to live the rest of his life alone. He moved towards the center of the room as his eyes caught hold of the item he wanted. In the center on a pedestal of rock laid a round golden bowl with a silver liquid held within. He came to a stop right in from of the pedestal and looked into the reflective liquid before he spoke out loud, "The Mirror of Desire, grant what I want the most."

At the utterance of the phrase the liquid began to swirl on its own. After a moment it settled in the bowl again and Zelgadis' reflection was replaced by that of Lina Inverse's face. Zelgadis' eye widened as he ground his teeth in frustration. "No, that is not my desire...not anymore," he said as the painful memory came back to him.

* * *

He had stayed in the small town of Drindale for the night and was preparing to leave the next day after he bought supplies. As he finished up in the general store his sensitive ears caught the gossip of two female customers, "Did you hear that the bandit killer herself is coming into town?"

"No, I heard she was already here with her big blonde bodyguard...that's the last thing we need is for that little witch to destroy our town," the other woman replied scornfully.

Zelgadis had to restrain himself from yelling that they were wrong and calling too much attention to himself. He clenched his hands into fists as he walked out the store and began to search for Lina. It had been a while since he had seen Lina and Gourry so he felt a little visit was worthwhile. He walked down the street listening for her distinctive voice that he remembered vividly from their many run-ins. As he turned the corner he heard her voice from a ways down the street, "What do you think of this?"

He titled his head slightly thinking he had not heard correctly. He could have sworn he heard a sing-song quality to her voice that she hardly used. After a moment he shrugged as he drew closer and heard another voice, "That looks great, Lina. That...looks really good on you."

Zelgadis' eyes widened slightly at the odd sound of Gourry's voice. 'He sounds like he was talking to Sylphiel and not Lina,' he thought as he rounded another corner to come to a dead stop.

There they were in a clothing shop just across from him and he had come up at an inopportune time. Lina and Gourry were embracing one another before they pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. Zelgadis quickly hid in a dark alleyway and continued to observe the scene while thinking, 'This can't be they normally can barely stand each other,' as he felt like a part of himself was dying.

He continued to watch as Lina and Gourry drew closer and kissed each other sweetly. It was in that moment that a fire lit itself within the normally stoic Zelgadis Greywords. His mouth and hands clenched, while his eyes widened with the feeling of fire that he did not understand. He stood perfectly still as he continued to watch as a mantra began to run in the back of his head, 'She is mine...She is mine,' being chanted over and over again.

Without thinking he began motions and before he could stop he held a large fireball in his hands. Without hesitation he threw the spell at the shop while hearing in his head, 'If she won't be mine then she will die!'

The fireball hit its target and exploded with great force. Zelgadis hid himself in a different area quickly knowing that Lina would not be down from just that. As the smoke cleared the only thing left of the store was Lina and Gourry standing behind a shield that Lina had made at the last moment. He watched as Gourry drew his sword and began to help Lina search for the attacker. "They have to be around here somewhere. If this is another mazuko attack then he'll try again very soon," Lina shouted as she began to levitate in the air.

Zelgadis smirked as he drew his own sword wanting to go out and meet the two in battle. 'I will have both of there heads for this,' the voice hissed as he waited for the correct moment. As Gourry approached the alleyway Zelgadis felt his body grow tense with hatred and the want to do as much bodily harm as possible. Zelgadis crouched low like a cobra waiting for his prey to draw just a bit closer. As Gourry came into his alleyway he lunged at the swordsman. The swords clashed and using the utmost of his demon speed Zelgadis kicked Gourry right in his stomach. The blonde swordsmen dropped his sword as he collapsed to the ground. Zel picked; the injured Gourry, up by his collar and looked at the hurt man. "How dare you," he whispered before punching Gourry in the same spot.

Gourry coughed with the second hit which caused blood to fly out his mouth. Zelgadis smiled wickedly as he watched Gourry shake with pain. He held the swordsman up higher and was about to land a second blow when he heard, "Gourry where are you?"

He cursed his luck while thinking, 'I'm not ready to fight with her,' before looking back at Gourry. He smirked as his fist clenched more and a strange power flowed through his body. As his eyes bore into Gourry's limp body shards of dark energy formed in the air around Zelgadis. "Think of this as my parting gift," he announced as the shards took off and impaled into Gourry's body.

Zelgadis watched as the shards embedded in the swordsman. Red blood shot out of the wounds as the shards continued to puncture the already defeated man. The force caused the blonde to fly from his grip and across the street with a bloody crash. He shifted back into the shadows as he heard Lina scream from above, "Gourry what happened!"

Zelgadis started moving back towards his inn as he felt himself starting to come back to his senses. 'What have I done? I don't understand how I lost control so quickly,' he thought as he slipped away from Lina and the badly beaten Gourry.

'I couldn't control myself...I just saw them together and I couldn't think. I wanted so bad to kill...wanted to see blood flowing in the street...what is happening to me,' Zelgadis thought as he began to pack his things as quickly as possible.

He left that night with his things and an extra few bottles of ale to drown out the memory. He left her behind to never cross paths again. To always be on his own as he was meant to be.

* * *

Zelgadis looked down at the mirror once more and commanded, "Now grant my true desire...not a false hope."

"But, that is your truest desire Zel-kun," came a playful voice from behind Zelgadis.

Zelgadis spun around quickly to find the trickster priest himself leaning on what was left of the stone door. He smiled at Zelgadis as his closed eyes looked right at him. Xellos pushed off from the wall while saying, "She has always been what you wanted the most. Wanting your cure came as a by product of meeting her. You wanted to be human to have her, and not just for being human again."

Zelgadis backed up slightly as the trickster's words rang in his head. He shook his head quickly and reposted, "That is not true anymore. Now I want to be cured and just live the rest of my life without incident. I won't be dragged into anymore of her adventures if I don't have any useful capabilities."

Xellos opened an eye as his smirk grew wider. The amethyst shard within the sea of white adjusted to the light and held a wicked gleam within its depths. Within the deep recesses of dark purple showed the owners cunning and pure hatred to its audience. He laughed lightly before replying, "See, she still holds your mind and heart in her hands. You want your cure so that she won't find you useful and thus won't come to find you if she needs help. You are now concerned on avoiding her instead of impressing her."

"Be quiet you silver tongued devil," Zelgadis ordered as he drew his sword.

"I understand you more than you know Zelgadis," Xellos replied as he sat in midair while looking at Zelgadis with both eyes open. Both deep purple eyes watched their targets every move like a predator waiting for the right opportunity. The slits moved with Zelgadis keeping eye on the young man like a pit viper watching from the darkness. "You and I are a lot alike. We both are very possessive of what we see as ours. And, the utmost thing that you see as yours, even if you don't want to admit it, is Lina Inverse. I mean why else would you attack her and Gourry for just kissing if you didn't?"

Zelgadis' eyes widened and he paled slightly before asking, "You saw that!"

"Of course Zel-kun. I see everything when it comes to the group. And, especially you since we are both one in the same as to what we were created for," Xellos replied.

"What do you mean? I am nothing like you," Zelgadis was barely able to shout back.

Xellos smiled wickedly as he heard Zelgadis' reply. His smiled was wicked and projected the idea that Xellos knew much more than he would ever tell. He floated a little closer and replied, "You can't come up with anything better because you know I'm right. We are both weapons Zelgadis. That is what we were created for...to be the sword that carries out our master's will. But, your master was destroyed and thus you've been wandering without a cause."

Zelgadis gritted his teeth in anger and rushed at Xellos saying, "Don't think you know me you bastard!"

Xellos phased out as Zelgadis lunged at him and appeared behind Zelgadis. He waited until the chimera turned to face him before he continued, "But, it's true. Rezo was your master and he was destroyed. After that you looked for someone to fill the gap and you found a master that you cared for with all your heart. You wanted to be her sword...wanted to protect her from all the world. But, the problem was she did not return your feelings...she did not see you as her great weapon and lover...she only saw you as a useful tool."

Zelgadis stopped at hearing Xellos. He lowered his head in shame. No matter how much he wanted to shout that it was not true that he was wrong he lost his voice. It was true that Lina used people and then gave them nothing in return but he wanted to think he was different. She had talked to him, become close to him, and yet never as close as he wanted. Always just staying out of reach of him and his feelings for her. "Silent are we," Xellos commented, "That must mean I'm right. And, when you saw her giving her love and affection to that dumb blonde you couldn't take it. The weapon instinct in you exploded and your want to protect turned into a want for revenge. You attacked but knew that was not going to be enough. Still you stayed your hand because you still want to protect her no matter how bad she treats you."

"Yes," Zelgadis replied weakly, "I want to protect her...I want to keep her out of harm's way."

Xellos floated down to the ground and stood back up. He approached Zelgadis while saying, "I could help you Zelgadis. I can give you the means to protect Lina, the means to help her, and the power to make her yours."

At the mention of the idea of giving him power he flashed back to when he first asked for power. He felt the pain run through his body and he struck out with his blade. He stabbed Xellos in the chest before saying, "I've heard this before and I will not be tricked into something like that again. I will not expect to receive power for nothing...there is a price with what you offer and I am not willing to accept."

Xellos smirked as he backed up and thus pulling the sword out of his chest. The hole began to heal instantly as Xellos replied, "There are no hidden strings here Zelgadis. In fact the ability to control what you look like would be a plus to you wouldn't you think. You will become even more powerful and you will be able to keep her no matter what happens."

Zelgadis dropped his sword knowing it was useless against Xellos. He looked at the mirror for a moment as he searched through his mind for what he wanted. 'I was a weapon for Rezo to use when he needed muscle. I was a tool of enforcement when people stepped out of line. And, then I was released from my service by her...I tried to serve others in the same capacity as before but found myself always wanting to go find her. When we met for the third time in a row I had made up my mind that when she needed me I was there as her sword or her shield. I just want her.'

Xellos watched as Zelgadis was caught in thought before saying, "Become an even stronger weapon, Zelgadis. Have a true propose again and serve as an agent for my master. As your reward we will allow you to have anyone thing you choose."

"I choose her," Zelgadis answered as he dropped to his knees in despair at the choice he had just made. 'It is for her...it has always been for her.'

Xellos smiled as he raised his staff over his head. He held the staff in both hands as he began to draw power. "Darkness come to my call," Xellos said as black energy began to swirl around the staff. The trickster cackled as he felt the raw energy flow through the staff to the ruby atop the weapon. He looked down at Zelgadis with a sinister look of victory plastered on his perfectly shaped face.

Zelgadis watched as the dark energy flowed into the ruby on the top of Xellos' staff until it looked like an onyx. He drew a breathe as he closed his eyes. A sharp pain erupted throughout his chest as he gasped in shock. His eyes flew open as he looked down to see the end of Xellos' staff lodged in his heart. Blue blood gushed out from the wound as Zelgadis felt his life-force draining away from him. He grabbed onto the staff and gasped for air as the his blood stained his clothes and flowed onto the dark rock of the cave floor. "Lina," he screamed out his last word before his body began to slump with the continuous flow of blood.

Xellos smiled as he watched the dark energy flow into Zelgadis' body and then began to create a cocoon around the newly deceased. He laughed into the dark air as his mission was finally over. "Now you work for us Zelgadis Greywords," Xellos commented as he sat down in front of the cocoon and waited for the new mazuko to be spawned.

* * *

"Lina!"

Lina Inverse shoot out of bed at the sound of someone screaming her name. She looked around to see that Gourry was fast asleep in the other bed. She smiled at him before become slightly depressed. It had been almost a month since the vicious attack on Gourry and Lina was still blaming herself. 'If I had reacted quicker this wouldn't have happened. If I had only just found him quicker,' she thought as she looked out the window next to her bed.

Outside the sky was covered in dark rolling thunder clouds. Lighting exploded from the heavens as a storm rolled into town. The rain began soon after in a downpour that would cause flooding if it kept up for more than an hour. The wind howled as the storm seemed to pick up in intensity with every passing moment. Lina sighed before thinking, 'Luna used to say that storms like this were omens of bad things to come...I'd say it's a month too late.'

Lina laid back down and tried to go back to sleep while thinking, 'Don't worry Gourry I won't let anyone do that again. And, when I find the bastard that did this he is going to pay.'

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	2. Rebirth

**Blind Faith**

**Chapter: 1**

**Rebirth**

* * *

Next chapter up and here we go.

A/N: For those that want to review just to argue cannon with me, you should really know that I don't care if it goes with the cannon my friends. My work is my work thus why I don't own the rights to the slayers...so if the only reason you review is to argue things about cannon and coupledom then just don't waste your time. I'll keep writing my way no matter what. Also might I note that yes Lina was willing to destroy the world for Gourry but the only people that were truly aware of the moment were Lina and Gourry. So the 'Barely can stand each other,' line for Zelgadis' point of view is not OOC.

* * *

Blackness washed around him as he slowly began to pull from the haze. He was not sure how long he had been out and was not sure if he wanted to awaken. The darkness called to his mind wanting him to stay in the void around him. Tendrils of midnight edged into his mind trying to hold him in place. As he floated in the vast blackness he could have sworn he heard a voice calling from beyond, "Time for you to awaken Zelgadis."

Eyes opened in the darkness as they looked for a way out. When there was no answer for the search the rest of him began to struggle more out of instinct than thought. He flexed his arms which ripped out of the dark enclosure without effort. As soon as light poured into the area instinct took over as he savagely ripped the material that kept him encased. With a mighty roar what was left of the cocoon fell away to reveal the inside of a cave.

He looked around before he felt like he was being watched. He spun quickly on his heel to glare at the other figure in the room. "Xellos...How long have I been here," he asked while not letting his guard down.

The other figure stood there with a smile on his face. His purple eyes glowed with triumph as he looked at his creation. He began to examine the creature in front of him as he replied, "Not long...about a week. Tell me Zelgadis what do you feel like."

Zelgadis raised an eyebrow as the memories started to come back to him. 'A week...that is a short amount of time for such a process,' he thought as he looked at Xellos. His sapphire eyes gleamed in the darkness as he looked down at himself. His skin was pale and glowed in the low light of the cave. Zelgadis shook his head slightly to see jet black locks of hair come into his view. He grabbed hold of some hair and examined it for a few moments as his mind started to remember. 'I have soft skin and hair again...but I'm still not human,' he thought before continuing, 'I hate the mazuko...I wanted to see all of them killed in front of me...and yet I don't care about that anymore. This...this power I can feel...it's the power I wanted when Rezo approached me...with this power I can be unstoppable.' His smile crooked upwards evilly as he thought of what he wanted so badly before he died. "I feel hungry," he replied with a slight growl to his voice.

Xellos' smirk grew as he thought of an idea. He moved closer to his new creation while saying, "Well, you're not ready to go after what you truly want. But, for the moment there is a village near here. It would be the perfect place for us to feed."

Zelgadis licked his lips as he thought about what Xellos was implying. The sheer pain and torment they could cause if they attacked the village without warning. The idea of causing the blood to flow like a river and then to feed off the despair of the survivors made him quiver with anticipation. "Let's make this the worst day of their lives," he replied as he turned and began to walk away.

"Not so fast Zelgadis," Xellos called as he caught up with the new mazuko. "You need to learn how to phase first. If nothing else it is the most important part about learning to be a mazuko."

Zelgadis growled like an agitated wolf as he looked back at Xellos. His teeth was slightly barred and his ruby eyes shone with bloodlust that wanted to be quenched. "There is plenty of time to learn that. I'm ready for my meal and I don't know how much longer I can hold off my hunger."

"Just listen to me and then you can feed as much as your little black heart desires. There will be enough fun in good time," Xellos replied somewhat clipped as his purple eyes narrowed at the upstart mazuko.

Zel turned after feeling a power emanate from Xellos which told him that he should listen to what the elder mazuko had to say. He huffed slightly before saying, "Go ahead and give your lesson so we can get this over with. The quicker I feed the quicker I can get to Lina."

Xellos' smile came back into place as he began the lesson, "To phase you simply have to picture where you want to move and then you move."

* * *

It was midday when the two strangers came into the small village. The noon day sun beat down upon the two as they stood at the entrance to the village. The first was an amethyst haired man dressed in the cloth of the priesthood. The creams and blacks of his outfit made him seem odd for a normal man of the cloth. His companion was even more interesting and out of place. The figure was dressed in a full black outfit over his muscled figure. A deep black hood covered his face from view with an impenetrable shadow that would rival the moonless night. He had on ebony shoulder guards that were made in the visage of skulls with rubies set in the eye sockets and spikes jutting out in all directions as he continued silently down the street with the priest. The final thing that stood out where the black gloves that came to just below his knuckles with punching spikes on the apex of his fists. The two made quite the frightening pair as they marched towards the center of the village. The priest smiled at passers by and greeted with a, "Good afternoon."

'Is it really necessary to speak with the prey Xellos? They are going to be dead soon anyway,' Zelgadis asked telepathically as he continued to march down the street.

'No, but I find it entertaining so let me have my fun before you have yours. That and if I at least act like a priest then they won't run until it is too late,' Xellos thought back as he waved at a few young ladies.

'For a creature that called himself a weapon your sure don't like destruction. I would've preferred to just attack with out giving them a few extra minutes of life,' Zelgadis jabbed at the elder mazuko

Xellos turned his attention to Zelgadis and glared with almost hatred in his eyes, 'Because these things are a waste of my power...I'd rather kill dragons my dear Zelgadis Metallium. That and it's much more fun to play with your prey before you kill it.'

They stopped in the center of the village and faced each other in a stare off. Zelgadis' figure clenched at the name used and asked, "Why did you call me by that name?"

"That is your name my dear boy. When you excepted my gift you became a Metallium...of course around Lina-chan and the others I will call you by your old name. But, now it's time to get started," Xellos replied before holding his staff above his head and gathering power.

Zelgadis watched as Xellos gathered the energy and used it to create a barrier over the small village. His predatory eyes shifted to some of the townsfolk as they screamed after seeing Xellos' eyes were the mark of a monster. He laughed deeply as he threw off the cloak to reveal what was hiding underneath. His face was pale as alabaster with jet black hair cascading down to his shoulders. His sapphire eyes glowed with excitement as he looked at the crowd that was trying to escape. "This will be fun," he announced as he took off towards a group of humans.

As he began to use his power his eyes changed color from their normal sapphire to the blood red that was normal of the mazuko race. Zelgadis reached the pack before they had a chance to scream. He quickly grabbed the largest man by the throat and lifted him into the air without effort. He then threw the man at a wall with such force that he went though it and caused the building to collapse. The rest of the group shrunk away from Zelgadis as he turned towards them. He laughed before goading, "Is there no one here brave enough to protect themselves?"

"You bastard," shouted one of the younger men as he came forward, "You are nothing but a monster and I'll fight you even if I die."

Zelgadis chuckled while replying, "Why does everyone say that? Is it because it makes you a man to say it or is it to cover up that you're about to wet yourself with fear?"

"You bastard," the young man shouted again before running at Zelgadis.

Before the young man could attempt to throw a punch Zelgadis lunged forward and kneed the young man in the stomach. He watched as the boy crumpled to his knees and coughed up blood. He inhaled, enjoying the irony smell of blood as he watched the boy cough again. Zelgadis then leaned down and lifted his victim's chin up with his hand. He looked into the desperate eyes of a dying boy and whispered, "A word of advice...You should've remained quiet...I might've let you live longer."

Zelgadis then pushed up harder with his hand to cause the boy to move up to his normal standing height. In a blink of an eye the new mazuko was in the air with a feral grin on his face. As he reached the apex of his jump Zelgadis executed a spin kick that connected loudly with the boy's head. The boy flew away at a blinding speed before hitting the barrier with a hard splat. The blood and brains flew in wide arches as the body slowly slid down the barrier. Zelgadis watched as the blood slowly ran down the invisible wall in a slow progression to join with what was left of the body. He looked at the rest of the group as he could feel his hunger being sated by the widespread fear. "That's it fear me like you've never feared anything before," he cackled as he walked towards a pretty woman near him.

The woman backed up until she hit the barrier. Feeling her fate had come she closed her eyes and looked away from her killer. She felt a warm breathe on her face and opened her eyes to be met with blood red eyes. She went to scream but was stopped when he covered her mouth. He looked at her for a moment before leaning in and whispering, "I think I'll save you for last."

Her eyes grew wide as she watched him turn and kneel next the young man he had just killed. He gathered some blood and made some odd looking sigils on the backs of his hands. He then smiled wickedly as he stood and began to concentrate. Out of nowhere two blades of dark energy formed and attached to his wrists. He took off after the next victim while cackling, "Now time for the true fun to begin!"

* * *

Xellos sipped his tea as he floated above the village and watched. It had been almost an hour and the village was destroyed. Most of the building were burning or had crumbled in on themselves. The emotion buffet that Zelgadis was feeding him was some of the best he had tasted in quite a while. He smiled as he heard more screams cut short by his underling. 'It does the boy good to let go of all that repressed anger he's had for so long,' Xellos joked to himself as he sipped his tea again.

After a moment he phased out and appeared where Zelgadis was. He smiled as he saw Zelgadis covered and dripping with the blood and sinew of his victims. Xellos was about to speak when he heard a whimper off to the side. He looked to see a pretty girl crumpled on the ground crying because of the horror Zelgadis had let her live through. He smiled evilly as he walked forward and asked, "And, why might I ask, have you spared this one for so long? Could it be because her long red hair reminds you of something or someone you want?"

Zelgadis smirked as he looked at the young girl and walked towards her. "Something like that...that and she makes such a wonderful meal because of her emotional distress."

Xellos stood over the girl and looked down at her for a moment. His purple eyes seemed to radiate evil as he lifted his staff and said, "I'm sorry my child but it's time to end this farce."

Just as Xellos was about to bring the staff down on her he was stopped. He looked up to see a black gloved hand with a dark blade holding onto the staff. He looked over his back and said, "This had better be good. I love fun and games just as much as the next mazuko but it is time to move on."

"I know but let this one live. I have plans for her to help us get what we are after," Zelgadis replied as he walked in front of Xellos and kneeled down to the girl.

The girl tried to move away but was trapped between Zelgadis and the barrier. As she continued to cry she felt her chin being lifted up. The girl opened her eyes to come in contact with those same red eyes of the devil that was before her. But this time they seemed to give off a feeling of warm and protection. She stared deep into those eyes as she felt like it was casting a spell over her. "That's it. Just give in and all your worries will be gone. Now, I have a mission for you, you are to find Lina Inverse and bring her to this village. Are we clear," the devil asked her with a threatening tone to his voice.

The girl nodded and stood up in front of the two men. As she waited she saw the purple eyed man smile and say, "Perfect thinking. This way you can train more while this lovely little angel brings our quarry to us."

Xellos waved his hands and dispelled the barrier he then looked at the young girl and said, "Now go. And, if she refuses to come tell here that there is a big reward offered to get rid of the demons that are attacking the town."

The girl nodded still under the spell that Zelgadis had woven in her mind. She turned and started moving in the direction that Zelgadis had last seen Lina. As the two mazuko watched the girl run off down the road they laughed before Zelgadis said, "I will also use that girl as a mental link. When she is near Lina I will break into Lina's dreams and see what kind of nightmares I can unleash."

Xellos clapped at what a good pupil he had. "That's the way to go about it. By the time she gets here she will be a nervous wreck and that's were good, old, cured Zelgadis Greywords will come into play," Xellos replied as the lovely plan began to take shape.

Zelgadis laughed evilly as his eyes changed back to their normal sapphire hue. He extended his hand above himself and towards the sun. "Yes, she will need comforting and that's what I will give her. I will earn her trust and slowly begin to tighten my hold no her," Zel replied as he started to make and fist and look like he was crushing the sun.

* * *

Lina yawned as she and Gourry walked down the path that lead to the next town. It had been another two weeks since the incredible storm and things were looking up for the duo. Lina smiled as she thought about the job they had just completed. They were given the task of getting rid of a bandit group that was terrorizing a town. Lina dealt with it her usual way and was very excited to find that these were apparently very successful bandits. Now her treasure bag was filled to the brim with gold and jewels and she could not wait to get to the next town so she could eat at the best restaurants. As they where going down the path Lina suddenly stopped. "What's up Lina? You hear something," Gourry asked as he stopped right behind her.

"Someone's coming down the path very quickly," Lina replied as she looked to the side of the road.

She quickly grabbed Gourry and began dragging him towards some bushes while saying, "Come on jelly fish for brains we have to get off the path."

"Okay, okay...Just don't hit me," Gourry complied for fear of Lina getting anger.

The two ducked into the bushes and waited for whatever was heading down the road. A minute later a young girl, no older than the age of fifth teen, broke through the forest. She ran frantically down the path until she accidentally tripped over a tree root. She landed with a loud thud and stayed motionless for a moment. She began to sob as she laid there; her body finally giving out after she had run so far. As she felt herself fading she heard movement and then a voice from over her, "Are you okay? What happened to you?"

Lina had rushed to the young girls side when she had collapsed. After asking if she was okay she turned and shouted, "Gourry go get some water from that river we just passed!"

Lina watched as Gourry nodded and ran down the path to go fetch some fresh water. Lina the looked down at the girl and rolled her over. She gasped at what she saw once the girl was looking at her. The girl was covered in drying blood as tears flowed from her eyes. The blood was matted in her hair making feel like a piece of rough bark. Her face was smeared with the vile fluid and held the only sign that the girl had been touched. There were outlines of hands in the red liquid that stained her young face. Lina looked her over to see if she was wounded but did not find a scratch on the girl. 'Then who's blood is this,' Lina thought as she repositioned so she could lay the girl's head in her lap.

Lina smoothed back the young girl's hair as best she could and whispered, "It's okay...I won't let anything hurt you."

The girl slowly stopped sobbing and looked at the red haired woman that was caressing her hair. Another sob wracked her body as she tried to speak, "He...he...he killed them."

Lina eyes opened wide at what the girl said and asked slowly, "Who kill them?"

"This...this demon that came into our village. He killed the men and is holding my mother and the rest of the women captive. He told me that if I wanted to see my mother again I needed to find Lina Inverse," the girl began to sob again.

Lina gritted her teeth together as she cursed in her mind, 'Damn those mazuko! They can't come after me and face me they have to take hostages.'

Gourry returned with a full water skin and replied, "Here ya go. Fresh water from the river."

Lina nodded her thanks as she took the water skin. She turned to the girl and said softly, "Don't worry I'll help your village. Now drink some water...I'm sure you are almost dehydrated."

The girl weakly accepted the water that Lina gave her. After she drank a few sips she looked at her protector and asked, "Are you Lina Inverse?"

"Yeah, I'm the reason they are here. The mazuko are after me...I'm sorry your village got pulled into this," Lina replied as she slowly caressed the young girl's hair.

The young girl shook her head and replied, "It not your fault. He had mentioned he had attacked because he was hunger...then he told me to go find you. What else could I do with those red eyes glaring into my being."

'Must be a lower level mazuko,' Lina thought as she asked, "What did he look like?"

The girl closed her eyes and whimpered like she was remembering a nightmare. "He was tall...about as tall as your friend. He was very pale with a decent muscle tone. He wore all black with two belts at his waist including two black gloves that were cut off at the knuckles."

Lina looked at the girl as the description sounded familiar. "Was his hair lavender and come out in wings," she asked before she knew what she had said.

The girl shook her head and heard Lina give out a sighed of relief. "His hair did come out in wings but it was black as night. The oddest thing was how his eyes changed color when he attacked."

Lina's breathe was short after hearing most of the description. "Please don't say that his eyes were sapphire," she almost begged fearing what the girl would say.

She nodded, "Yes, before he attacked his eyes were the deepest sapphire blue I had ever seen. But, when he attacked they changed to blood red."

Lina looked off to the north as she thought, 'Please don't let it be him...I don't know what I can do if it is Zelgadis and he has given into the mazuko in him.' She looked down at the girl before picking her up and saying, "We'll rest in town tonight and head for your village in the morning," before marching towards the next town.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	3. What Dreams May Come

**Blind Faith**

**Chapter: 2**

**What Dreams May Come**

* * *

Next chapter up and rolling. Sorry it took so long but mid-terms were terrible...

A/N: From the looks of it's going to take a little longer than expected on this fic. So it will continue after Halloween but won't be the only thing I am working on after Halloween.

* * *

He sat on a roof of a store as the night dragged by slowly. His sapphire eyes looked off into the distance as he waited for her to sleep. 'Well, I'll give her one thing. She can act like a good mother even though I doubt she's ever thought about it,' he thought as his patience began to wear thin.

He had been keeping track of Lina through the link he had made in the young girl's mind. He was waiting for Lina to fall asleep so that he could take control of her dreams but with her staying up and watching the young girl it was not going as quickly as he had hoped. "Just sleep Lina. The girl won't die if you just let down your guard for a few moments," he said to the air as his hands clenched in frustration.

* * *

Lina watched as the young girl slept in the bed of the room Lina had purchased for the night. She did not want to sleep for fear of the young girl's health but Lina could feel the need to sleep catching up with her. Her head drooped slightly before she recovered and shook her head to fight off the sleep. Lina looked at the girl for a moment before saying, "I guess about an hour won't hurt," as she laid her head on the bed. She felt sleep coming quicker than she had expected and was soon washed away to the world of dreams.

* * *

Lina opened her eyes to be surrounded by darkness and shadows. She looked around but could not find a source of light anywhere. The only thing she could see was herself and the blackness that was just beyond her. Lina stood and shouted, "Is anyone here? Where the hell am I?"

"Right where we want you Inverse," answered a gravely low voice as four figures appeared out of the darkness.

They looked human but Lina knew better as she saw the blood red eyes staring back at her. She smirked and replied, "So now you are as low as to attack me in my dreams? How far will the mazuko fall before they learn I'll beat everything they throw at me."

The mazuko growled as they jumped at Lina as quickly as they could. They all landed at the same spot and quickly stood to find that there was no Lina below the pile of them. "Where did she go," asked one of the four.

"Up here boys," Lina shouted down to them before continuing, "Fireball!"

The four mazuko were caught with their guard down and where hit dead on by the large fireball. Lina landed in the same spot and dusted off her hands as she surveyed her work. The mazuko were no longer there but there was something different. The ground did not seem as solid as it had before as Lina looked down all of a sudden the darkness was expelled to reveal a horrifying sight. Around Lina on the ground where bodies of men, women, and children. The corpses were fresh and still oozing blood as she covered her mouth to fight off the feeling of nausea. The ground and buildings were covered with blood and ichor that pooled in different spots in the town. The dead's eyes were wide open staring at anyone who entered the town with the blankness of death. She could hear moans from those that were just barely hanging on to life as the sound of fire joined the chorus of death and destruction that had over taken the town. Lina collapsed to her knees as she felt it coming and could not hold back any longer. The vomit came out of her system and joined with the other fluids as they slowly flowed down the hill she was on. As she was recovering from the feeling she heard a clapping coming from ahead. Lina lifted her head to see a man at the top of the hill sitting on a throne that looked like it was made of human bones. "You bastard," is all she could muster as she felt another wave of nausea attack her system.

The man on the throne clapped as he watched Lina become ill again. He smiled from under his hood as he lounged in his throne with his right leg resting on the other. He rested his head on the knuckles of his right hand, "Well, if that's what you think of my work aren't you going to do anything about it," he asked with a snide huff afterwards.

Lina recovered from another bout as she snapped her eyes up at the man with pure hatred flashing in them. She forced herself to stand and move forward towards her tormentor as quickly as she could. As Lina got closer her movement started to slow as his outfit seemed very familiar in some ways. He was dressed in all black from head to toe. But the make of his outfit was what caught Lina's attention. His long-sleeve tunic and black pants seemed familiar to her but for the life of her she could not remember where. The gloves cut off at the knuckles where made of a black cloth that looked like silk. She stopped five feet away from the man on the throne and looked at him for a moment before she asked, "So are you the one that sent the girl to find me?"

"That I am," the man replied as he stood in front of her.

Lina took in the last two bits of his outfit which where his cloak and his shoulder guards. The shoulder guards were made of a pure ebony that looked to almost dance in the light of the fires that burned in the town. The ebony was shaped in the form of black skulls one resting on each shoulder. From the skulls came spikes that went out in all directions and looked to be used to slam into flesh to cause a great deal of damage. The cloak was a black cloak that was worked into the shoulder guards so that they became one item. It had a trim of gold around the edges and seemed to portray it's owners arrogance that he was one of the strongest beings around. After a moment of taking him in Lina gritted her teeth before shouting, "Bastard," and launching a flare arrow at the mazuko.

The man dodge to the side quickly as the arrow slammed into his throne and caused it to fly apart as it exploded. He chuckled slightly before saying, "You'll have to do better than that to hit me Lina. I'm not some third rate mazuko that you can catch off guard so easily."

Lina smiled before moving towards him and going in for a punch. As he side stepped her Lina smiled and asked, "How about this then. Chaos String!"

To the man's surprise Lina used his dodge to help her bind him in the magical strings that she had summoned to her aid. He watched as she backed up from him with the same smile on her face. She then raised her hands and shouted, "Fireball!"

He smirked in anticipation as he summoned his last line of defense. "Let's see how strong you are," he called before the fireball hit.

Lina smiled as the fireball exploded and watched the smoke begin to thin. It was once the smoke cleared that her smile dropped. There he stood without a scratch on his being and the chaos string ripped apart at his feet. The astral shield that protected him still shined in the fire light as he began to laugh at her attempts to kill him. Lina ran towards him frustrated with her failure to undo the evil in front of her. She disregarded the idea of putting herself in danger as she closed with the mazuko and threw a punch. Lina smiled as she connected with his stomach and hit with so much force that it caused him to buckle. "Now let's see who under the hood," Lina replied as she threw the hood back.

* * *

Lina's head shot up from its resting position on the bed. She looked around to see that she was still in the room she was sharing with the young girl. Lina stretched as she began to wake up and looked out the window to see that the sun was slowly starting to rise. 'Well, this is one of the few times that I've beaten the sun up,' she thought as the horrible dream played back in her mind.

She remembered the blood and gore of the scene which shook her to her core. She fought off another fit of nausea as she stood up from her chair and looked at the young girl under her care. The feeling in her stomach started to fade as she watched the girl sleep without any notion of a nightmare. 'I'm glad. Just imagine what horror she saw compared to what I dreamed,' Lina thought as she shook her head to try and get rid of the nightmare.

After a moment she began to think about the horror of the town and could not help but wonder, 'Speaking of which where the hell did that dream come from? Did I just have something that didn't agree with me or is there something else at play here?'

Lina looked at the young girl again before sighing and pouring some water into the wash basin that sat on the dresser. Lina dipped her hands in the basin and splashed her face with water to help her wake up. She kept her hands in front of her eyes for a moment as she tried to forget the horrible images in the dream. As she let her hands drop she looked down into the basin to see the water turning red as it mixed with blood. Before she could even think Lina let out a ear piercing scream while she leapt away from the basin. No more than a second later Lina's door blasted open and entered bandaged and battered Gourry with sword at the ready. The blonde swordsman looked around before asking, "What's wrong Lina? What's going on?"

Lina was behind the chair and using it for a prop. She was noticeably shaking and holding onto the chair for dear life while saying, "There...there...there's blood in the water!"

Gourry's eyes widened at the statement before he walked over and looked into the water basin. 'It's just water,' he thought as he looked back at Lina with concern and asked gently, "Are you sure you weren't having a walking nightmare?"

Lina shook her head vehemently. She was sure that there had been blood in the water and the flow was increasing before she had jumped away in fright. "I...I know what I saw," Lina said a bit hotly before continuing, "Just...Just get rid of it please."

Gourry shrugged before opening the window closest to him and tossing the water out on the street. He placed the basin back on the dresser before sheathing his sword and walking over to Lina. He placed a hand on her shoulder before asking, "Are you sure you're okay? I mean ever since that fight with that mazuko you haven't been the same."

Lina pulled away from the caring gesture and turned away from Gourry. Her body convulsed as she held back the emotion that wanted to pour from her. Ever since that attack on her and Gourry she had to question if she could ever be happy with someone. 'The person I love will become the main target to get to me if this keeps up. I...I don't want anyone getting hurt on my account. Maybe I...,' Lina shook off the idea and held her head high.

She looked out the window and at the rising sun before announcing, "Don't worry about me. I can handle things here,' she then turned and looked pleadingly at Gourry before continuing, "Just make sure to take care of yourself."

Gourry nodded and smiled before he replied, "Okay, now I should probably go get dressed for the day," before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

As soon as Gourry left the room; Lina collapsed in a huddle on the floor. He body shook with silent cries as she remembered the dream, the blood, and the overwhelming sense of doom for the man she care for when he entered. 'What...What is happening to me?'

* * *

Zelgadis smiled with an evil glint in his eyes as the sun continued to rise in the sky. 'Step one complete,' he thought as he motioned with his hand and a goblet of wine appeared in it.

As he took a sip of the alcohol he heard from below, "Aren't we partying a little earlier there? Lina might be phased a little by those last two visions but she is a strong girl and will recover."

Zelgadis looked down at the Trickster priest as they looked at each other for a moment. "I know. I'm not seeking to break her mind...I'm just looking to sow a little discord in their relationship. Enough strain and Lina will feel like she is alone in the matter and that Gourry either doesn't understand or doesn't care anymore."

Xellos rested his chin on the knuckles of his right hand while nodding. "Then in steps the new and cured Zelgadis Greywords."

Zelgadis nodded before taking another sip of wine. After finishing he replied, "Yes, hopefully the feelings of rejection and my new body will cause an interesting conflict in Lina. I'm sure she's never thought of me as a human...so hopefully my human visage will throw her for a loop."

Xellos nodded before opening one of his dark purple eyes that glinted in the morning light. "But, this won't be enough...something else has to happen for her to lose a lot of hope in how her life is going."

Zelgadis smiled down at the trickster. His sapphire eyes glinted with pure evil in the earlier morning light as he replied, "The girl."

"The girl," Xellos asked while cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, you don't think I just put a tracking spell on her did you. No, once the time is right I will take control of the girl's body and make Lina fight her. I'm sure having to destroy such a young girl will almost snap her mind in two," Zelgadis replied as he grinned.

"And, thus why you picked a girl that looked a lot like Lina. You're hoping that she will become attached because the girl reminds Lina of herself," Xellos snapped his fingers before cackling into the air and saying, "Perfect!"

"Indeed," Zelgadis replied as his sapphire blue eyes turned pure crimson and he said in a much deeper voice, "Lina Inverse will fall before I raise her as my new queen."

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	4. Seeds of Doubt

**Blind Faith**

**Chapter: 3**

**Seeds of Doubt**

* * *

I'm such a terrible author I know. It's been quite a while since I've updated this one. Well, I guess you can throw something at me. Anyway let's continue.

* * *

Lina smiled as she walked down the road with Charlotte walking next to her with Gourry right behind. Lina had learned the name of her newest ward a few days after running into her. Now the group was traveling towards the village that Charlotte had come from with the mission of expelling the mazuko from that village. Lina walked along side the young girl while saying, "Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean I wouldn't want to go back after going through what you have."

Charlotte looked at Lina with her freckled face and gave a weak smile. "I have to...if I want to see mother again then I have to go back," she replied in her low tone.

Lina frowned as she watched over the young girl. It had only been a week since the two had met and Lina was already acting as if she had a little sister in Charlotte. Everywhere Charlotte was Lina was not far behind and everywhere Lina was Charlotte was right there as well. The two had grown close in the small amount of time that they had spent together. Even Gourry had noticed and could not help but smile as he watched the two walk together. 'They look so much alike and are together all the time...it's no wonder people mistake them for sisters,' Gourry thought as he followed behind the two towards the next town.

* * *

The group sat at a table in the tavern that was attached to the inn they were staying at for the night. Lina and Gourry were eating at their usual pace as Charlotte took her time on the small meal she had ordered. After a few more minutes Charlotte had finished her meal and she pushed back from the table. "Lina...," she called with her low, nervous voice.

Lina stopped eat for a moment and looked to Charlotte before asking, "What is it Charlotte?"

"I'm going to go to my room now," replied Charlotte as she stood and began towards the stairs.

"I'll be up soon," Lina called as she began to finish off her last piece of chicken.

After finishing Lina stood up and headed for the stairs while saying, "I'll see you in the morning Gourry."

After Lina got the the top of the stairs she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Gourry standing behind her. Before Lina could say anything Gourry pulled her neck in to an embrace and whispered, "I think Charlotte will be okay for a little while."

Normally Lina would have hugged Gourry back and gone with him but right now she was hesitant. 'I don't know...Charlotte is acting normal but that's what has me worried. If she saw her town torn apart I would think she would need someone,' Lina thought as she stalled.

"Lina," Gourry asked as he looked at the redhead.

Lina pulled a hand up and replied, "I'm sorry Gourry but I don't think I should leave Charlotte alone until we get her back to her mother."

Lina began to pull back but Gourry held on before asking, "Are you sure your okay? I mean ever since that attack in Drindale you've been rather distant."

"Who's being distant," Lina shouted as she took offense to Gourry's comment.

Gourry back up a bit at Lina's shout and replied, "Look...this was a bad idea. Just take care of Charlotte," before walking towards his room.

Lina huffed as she walked to her room and opened the door. As she walked in Charlotte was sitting up in bed and asked, "What was that shout about Lina."

Lina sighed as she sat down on the bed. She ruffled Charlotte's hair playfully before replying, "Don't worry Gourry and I just had a bit of a disagreement."

"Was it because I'm here," Charlotte asked as she dropped her head.

"No, no honey it wasn't because of you. Gourry and I have a decent number of arguments so this is nothing new," Lina replied while thinking, 'Damn you Gourry! If you make Charlotte feel bad because you can't hold you libido down...'

Lina did not finish the thought as she began to prepare for bed and to help Charlotte sleep.

* * *

Zelgadis' eyes flashed to life as he felt his mind link with the girl kick in. 'So we are having a bit of a spat are we,' he thought as a wicked smile came to his face.

Zel stood from his resting place on the only intake roof left in the village. He looked down upon the village before he was to begin. The corpses of the villagers still laid in the street. There faded eyes gazed up at the sky in a morbid reminder of the god they had prayed to save them before they were cut down. Putrid pools of blood and sinew still littered the ground as the foul stench of decaying flesh rose from the streets. Zelgadis smiled before saying, "Don't worry my dear victims you'll have another chance to relive your lives."

After that moment Zelgadis sat down on the roof in a cross-legged position. He began to concentrate as he wanted to link with a mind near Charlotte. 'Now to cause some problems,' Zel thought as he found what he was looking for.

* * *

Gourry tossed and turned in his bed as he was plagued by a nightmare. Gourry saw the village in its terrible state. Bodies littered the ground as the fires raged in the background. The fetid smell of stagnate blood and ichor hung in the air as he tried to walk without stepping on a body. As he came closer to the village square he heard the sounds of combat. After a moment he heard a shout, "Look out!"

"Lina," he shouted as he broke into a sprint towards the sound of Lina's voice.

As he was about to break through to the square he tripped and fell. As he looked around to come face to face with a corpse. He froze as a moment of panic went through his mind. The faded and puss covered eyes of the dead stared right at him. He regained his thoughts and went to stand. Half way in his stance he felt something grab him. Gourry turned to see a corpse holding on to him before it opened it's mouth and moaned. "Stay dead," he shouted as he cleaved off its arm.

Gourry tried to move but other corpses began to come to life. The moans of the dead rang in his ears as broken fingernails clawed at his arms and legs. Gourry continued to swing and hacking at the dead. Old blood splattered out at him and covered his shinning armor. The stench grew in the air as his hair began to become matted down with old stagnate blood. After a few more minutes of swinging Gourry cleared a path and charged. He out ran the slow shambling undead as he broke into the village square. As he entered he saw a sight that made his blood run cold. He watched as Charlotte charged at Lina with a black dagger in her hand. Lina was busy taking care of the undead when Charlotte connected with Lina's mid back. He watched as Lina began to fall in shock as the blood gushed from her back. "No," he shouted as he went to run to her.

As he began to run the scene went back. Gourry stopped and looked around before he heard a low and dangerous voice say, "It's too late. She is in my trap now."

Gourry turned to see nothing before the voice came again, "Don't worry...if Charlotte doesn't kill you then I will put you out of your misery myself."

Gourry shot out of bed with sweat running down his brow. 'Charlotte is a mazuko agent...it can't be,' Gourry thought as he began to get up for the day.

* * *

Lina tossed in a dream but it was not a nightmare like the last time. Lina sighed as he stretched in a large bathtub as she relaxed in the hot water. She sighed as the water helped to undo the knots and sore muscles that she had after a day of travel. 'This is wonderful the only thing that would make this better would be a massage,' Lina thought as she sat up a little and put her arms on the rim of the tub.

As if on cue Lina felt a rubbing sensation on her shoulder blades. She quickly turned her head to come face to face with someone that she had not seen in a long time. Sapphire blue eyes stared at Lina as the massage continued in its slow motion. "Ze...Zel," Lina said as she looked at him.

"Hello Lina," Zel replied as he sent his rubbing a little lower on Lina's shoulders.

Lina then noticed the outfit Zel was in and cocked an eyebrow. Zel was dress in a long button up shirt with a black bow tie and a pair of black slacks. He reminded Lina of a butler as he continued to rub her shoulders. It was after Lina got over the moment that she felt how good Zel was at giving the massage. She shivered slightly before turning around and enjoying the attention Zel was giving her. After a moment she asked, "This is a dream isn't it?"

Zel smirked as he continued to rub and replied with a question, "What do you think?"

Lina looked at Zel out of the corner of her eye and sighed, "That's the answer you would give...I would have to guess it is. I haven't seen you in quite some time and I don't think you would ever dress like that."

Zel smirked before saying, "Maybe...mabye not. At least in this dream I dress like this."

Lina sighed as she took in the last statement. "And, you reply as stiffly as Zel."

"I'm here because you dreamed I was here," Zel said as he continued the massage and his reply, "I will be like you remember or how you want me."

Lina could only smirk as she thought, 'Yep...it's unnerving how much my mind gets right. Might as well enjoy the massage.'

Lina relaxed for a while as she enjoyed the light pressure Zelgadis applied to wherever she requested. After about twenty minutes Zel was rubbing her shoulders again before his hand slid down Lina's skin. She gasped right before she let out a low moan, "Zel...what...?"

Zel's hands slowly rubbed on Lina's breast as he leaned closer. He rubbed his lips on Lina's ear before whispering, "I'm here to take away all your worries."

Lina squirmed but did not stop what Zel was doing. After moaning again she leaned her head back until she looked into Zel's eyes. "No, I can't...Gourry's already been hurt because he is close to me. I can't let it happen to you."

Zel smiled as he lowered his lips to Lina's ear again and whispered, "You don't have to worry I am here for you and you alone. No matter what your pain, what your worry, or what your problems might have I will be here to wash them away. All you have to do is dream."

Lina gasped as she felt Zel's hand slowly run down her stomach with the same pressure. "Just dream," Lina replied with a light smile on her face.

"Just dream," Zelgadis replied as he place a hand on Lina's chin.

Lina leaned her head back a bit more as Zel moved closer before giving Lina a soul-searing, upside down kiss.

* * *

Zelgadis' eyes snapped open as he came out of the mind link. He cackled to the morning air as he thought, 'Wonderful...all I needed was a little lovers spat and my trap takes on a whole new level.'

He stood on the roof as he began to think again. 'Now I just need to put forth the idea that the only lover that will be safe with Lina is in her dreams,' Zel thought as an evil smirk appeared on his face.

Zel quickly summoned his cloak and pulled the hood over his head thus shadowing his appearance from view. He then began to concentrate and drew power to himself. "Minions of the beast appear before me," he called to the air.

A moment later three beings appeared in front of him. These creatures were best described as naga. Half-men, half-snakes that had the upper body of a human and the tail of a snake. Their upper bodies held a putrid shade of light green. Their snake tail were dark green with many scales running up and down the length. Their eyes were diamond shaped like all predators. And, the final piece were the forked tongues that flicked in and out to taste the air around. They scanned the area before they found Zelgadis. Each naga; two males and one female, flicked out their tongues before hissing, "What do you wish of us mazuko of Zelas?"

Zelgadis disguised his voice while thinking, 'Though I'm sure they would not reveal my identity I will not trust them.'

"I want you to track down Lina Inverse. Once you find her I want to attack both her and the blonde man with her. Try to injure the blonde man as much as you can," Zel replied in his deep, disguised voice.

"As you wish," the female hissed as the naga slithered away.

'Now just stay with the motions of the dance Lina,' Zelgadis thought as he watched the naga leave.

* * *

Lina shot up from her sleep with a sweat working down her face. She looked around to be reminded that she was sleeping in the floor of her room while Charlotte took the bed. 'Am I having that smutty a dream because Gourry made mention of spending some time together,' she asked in her mind as she stood up.

She looked to see that Charlotte was still asleep and peacefully dreaming. Lina smiled before heading to the dresser. She blushed as she remembered the dream to the smallest detail. She poured some water in the water basin and splashed it on her face. 'But, it was nice...I just wish I could care for someone without knowing the only way they will be safe is if they are a dream,' Lina thought as she looked out the window.

She sighed as she went to grab up her bath things and headed to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. 'I'll at least fulfill a bit of that dream,' Lina thought as she ready herself for a nice hot bath before starting the day.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


End file.
